Sonic X: Unleashed
by Tigerett
Summary: When Eggman releases an evil entity upon the Earth and breaks it apart, who's going to put it back together? Well, Sonic of course! But as life may have it, there are bumps, transformations, with old, new, and amnesiac friends along the way. Can Sonic and his new little buddy save the planet from the darkness? Or is all hope lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah yeah, I know. Unoriginal name that I'm sure you can find elsewhere for other fanfictions. But I actually can't think of anything better or more fitting for this story.**

**Yep. I'm taking Sonic X and Sonic Unleashed then merging the two. Hopefully the product won't be a horrible monster that will rise up to attack Mars. (My monsters have a tendency to do that.)**

**What I'm aiming for is some appreciation for a game that almost everyone loves to hate.**

**Sonic Unleashed (Wii version, although I kind of want the Xbox one too) was the first game I ever bought with my own money. It is, to this day, the only one I have looked at with a giddy feeling while riding home in anticipation. I watched all of the cutscenes beforehand, and knew I didn't mind the story (although my younger self wished all of the cutscenes could be high quality. Then I could constantly sit down and watch a cool movie that isn't the one with classic Sonic. Even I get bored of that movie, as neat as it is.)**

**Although it could be my interest in werewolves talking. I really like those, and it's the main reason I was interested in Sonic Unleashed- It was the only were-animal based franchise I could find since I watched... The Alvin and The Chipmunks animated thing? I can't really even remember anymore.**

**Anyway, my only complaint was not having a free world to explore. I was hoping for it and hoping for it and didn't get it. So I had to make do with those actually pretty fun night stages. (What is with people and hating them? I remember laughing maniacally when I managed to pull of the most powerful werehog attack while in unleashed mode. Ah, the sweet memories of being mentally unstable while torturing innocent programs... Sort of.)**

**Whoops, rambled for a bit. I guess that I'm really upset with people hating the game. Hey, considering how Sonic Lost World turned out, I think Sonic Unleashed could be considered much better, as even I found the story to Lost World silly and BORING.**

**People hate the Sonic '06 story (another game I'm okay with, story wise) for probably being too serious. And then they hate the Sonic Unleashed story for (from what I can tell) not being serious enough.**

**I suppose it shows that fans never can be completely pleased, huh?**

**Quick info for the story and being prepared: This is an AU thing where Shadow didn't magically vanish, and he's traveling around searching for a purpose/home. So I guess this takes place after episode... 39 at least. I haven't re-watched the whole series in a while, so please don't attack me for minor errors. (Although you gotta admit; Shadow is ****_so_**** the Mewtwo/Paul fusion for the Sonic franchise. :P) But please just bear with me, I'm not telling you very much for a good reason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Sonic franchise. (I wonder what would happen if I did? Maybe I would die from stress of the displeased fans or something.)**

Chapter 1

For Sonic the Hedgehog, lots of things you would probably consider weird, he'd consider normal.

Being a talking blue hedgehog that could run at the speed of sound was one of those things. Although, even the people of Earth (well, the one he was currently on) were getting used to that.

Having a talking two-tailed yellow fox friend, who could spin said two tails to fly, was another "abnormal" thing. But still, _considered_ normal.

Now seeing the evil scientist Doctor "Eggman" having been able to build an entire fleet at the edge of the atmosphere, with a fair amount of large and flying ships in this fleet, even Sonic would admit a bit on the odd side.

He usually stopped Eggman before that could happen.

So yeah, that was pretty unusual.

But what Sonic considered to be more abnormal, as he was being flown at high speeds to fight the miniature armada, was the lack of a plan.

Tapping his foot in thought as he stood on the wing of The X Tornado, with his nicknamed friend "Tails" (his real name was Miles Prower), there was something was bothering the hedgehog. He just couldn't put his white gloved finger on it.

He certainly couldn't consider himself any better, but the way that Eggman suddenly appeared, apparently set on taking over the world by force, it just didn't seem right.

Well, sure, the egg-head always liked to back himself up with large mechanical toys that could pack a punch, but he always had a set goal in mind. A "bigger picture" if you will.

Sonic sighed as it was taking far too long to reach the ships, and thus giving him too much time to think and too much time sitting still.

"Hey Tails, how much longer until we get there?" He asked, his foot still tapping. Perhaps it was his body's attempt to rid itself of the excess energy that was building after weeks of having nothing to battle.

Shadow wasn't around, Knuckles was "busy" watching the Master Emerald, Amy was uncomfortable to be around, Cream and Cheese were too young, and the Chaotix would probably charge him for wanting to spar. Even "The Speed King" (Aka, Chris's uncle), was busy dealing with "Sonic wannabes" pulling fast one's on the freeways.

"Sonic, we've only been flying for two minutes! I guess you really are going stir crazy." Tails chuckled, as he was used to Sonic asking after only three minutes.

"Me? Stir crazy? Now where'd you get that idea?" Sonic said, smiling slightly as he watched the younger fox smile himself.

Admittedly, Sonic had been a bit bothersome while waiting for something to do. He'd already explored so much of the world, it was becoming harder and harder to find new places. And visiting older places over and over did get tiresome.

So this had resulted in some... Interesting situations where the hedgehog would run back in forth in the same spot for hours on end. His energy just built up _so_ fast, it could get hard to contain. (Although one _could_ say it was the price he had to pay for being the fastest thing alive.)

"Alright, we're within range!" Tails suddenly called out, startling the hedgehog out of his thought process. "Preparing for hedgehog launch!"

Sonic smirked and readied himself for a good ring grabbing.

Tails wouldn't be following today, as Sonic would be carefully holding on to some certain items...

Not that he wasn't used to being alone, no. He was always running out, finding nice spots to lie down and just relax. Of course, he didn't always run head-on into dangerous situations such as this one alone.

But it seemed trivial at the time, and Sonic quickly ended his musings as he reached into the air and caught the golden ring that had come hurtling towards him.

Sitting there for a few moments, Sonic breathed deeply as he felt the warm energy of a power ring coursing through his veins.

Handy little devices only meant for him, they seemed to be one of the best inventions ever created (to the hedgehog, of course.)

He then jumped off the plane, giving one final confident smirk and quick salute, before using the ring's energy to boost himself up towards the large and looming red ship in the distance.

_===SXU===_

Eggman was always one to gloat. Gloating was his _thing_.

Whether it be at the simple minded pedestrians, or that annoying blue _hedgehog_, the evil scientist would always take any given opportunity to rub his self-proclaimed greatness in anyone's face.

And so, there he was. Sitting in his big round chair, laughing his brown mustache off.

Another little thing he was proud of was how evil his laugh sounded.

When facing someone, in the cliché "Hero vs Villain" style, a good villain needs an evil laugh just as much as a hero needs their quips.

Some settled for little maniacal giggles accompanied with bit of obsessive hand rubbing, whereas others would use overly large cackles that could sound like a duck was being strangled. Very viciously.

Eggman though, was the kind of villain to use the good old "Nyahaha" type of evil laugh that eventually becomes an "O-hohoho". A very loud, but non-insane sounding way to have an evil laugh, and the evil scientist was very happy with himself for pulling it off so flawlessly.

The two robots behind him, however, could only wish that he would stop.

Both trying their best to cover whatever it was they used for hearing, the gold and silver bots were exceedingly annoyed with the scientist's mad cackling.

"I do not think he will stop laughing anytime soon." The golden one, Decoe sated obviously.

"Not unless something _makes_ him silence." The other one, called Bocoe, agreed.

Fortune seemed to be on their side, as a sudden explosion startled Eggman, causing him to gaze carefully out onto the hull, alarms already beginning to blare. (Quite loudly too.)

Sure enough, the silhouette of a spiny persona was standing up slowly, the flames of what _was_ a gun system dancing mockingly behind him.

Even from the great distance, the evil scientist could just see that little smirk that was most likely painted onto his enemy's face.

The flames no longer at their full capacity, it was sure enough now that the figure was a blue humanoid hedgehog, who seemed to be patiently waiting for Eggman to make his move.

Angered, the doctor pulled back his arm dramatically (momentarily pointing at the much more content robots), then flung it forward, shouting out the single command.

"FIRE!" He yelled out.

Instantly, all of the machines on the ship, consisting of large robots, turrets, and other deadly looking weapons, turned towards the single entity.

Now for most, this would be the point where they'd start crying for mommy, running around in circles, or even just curl up into a ball and hope that nothing would shoot if they looked pathetic enough.

Sonic did nothing of the sort. If anything, he seemed excited to see all of the systems readily began charging, and began to run quickly across the middle of the red hull.

Blast after blast fired, but each one missed as the hedgehog dodged each flawlessly, leaving large scorches on the bright paint job. Blue robots began charging, but Sonic simply smashed the ones in his way. Then, when a slightly larger one decided to try blocking him, he ran all over it, causing the bot to spin around in place before violently exploding (perhaps becoming dizzy is a serious danger.)

Finally fed up, Eggman pushed a few buttons, and his two mostly loyal robots only had a few precious moments to climb into the Eggmobile, as it flew into a nearby machine and covered itself.

By this time, Sonic had already destroyed another good amount of robots, grinning happily all the while.

_"It sure does feel good to be giving Egghead a hard time again!"_ He thought to himself, kicking a small missile back to its owner. The surprised look on the robot's face was very implied- But one couldn't help laughing as they saw it blow up while holding the arm up, lodged with a missile, while scratching its head.

Only taking a single moment to smirk at the sight, Sonic continued running towards what he hoped was the engine room. He planned on attacking that, and hoping that since this was the lead ship, it would cause the rest of the fleet to blow up alongside it.

He stopped suddenly outside a tunnel-like structure when Eggman suddenly dropped from above, within a large robotic suit that looked fairly powerful. (The two robots inside were clutching onto anything they could.)

It was large, at least three times the hedgehog's size, having a black and gray coloration, along with a small yellow and black checker print stripe across the middle of the most rounded part.

Seeing the some-what surprised expression on Sonic's face, Eggman smirked, hit a few buttons, and morphed the metal hand

The said hedgehog wasted no time dodging everything and running past the large metal figure, and into the tunnel. The scientist then tried launching some missiles at the blue blur, only for each to miss, and leave more black marks on the ship.

With a audible grunt of displeasure, Eggman shouted:

"You're not getting away!" And changed the Gatling gun-like extension back into a hand, which then shot off on a long cord.

Sonic noticed that it was gaining on him pretty well, and that he was beginning to trip over the rough surface of the interior tunnel.

He successfully dodged the first couple of grabs, but finally, the large cold hand closed around him.

The hedgehog yelled out in surprise, as the hand shot backwards suddenly, and brought him back to where Eggman stood. He was smirking at his enemy, obviously sure to have the blue rodent finally beaten.

As Eggman kept grinning madly, Sonic quickly gave a smirk of his own, and closed his eyes in concentration.

The doctor gave a cry of surprise, as all seven chaos emeralds appeared around the hedgehog, and started to come closer.

"Wha-? NO!" Eggman tried to pry the emeralds away from Sonic, but he was too late.

Both metal hands blew up as if they were made of glass, and the doctor (along with his clearly frightened robots), and they stood there staring momentarily at the blazing golden form of Super Sonic.

Wasting no time or energy, Sonic burst straight through the large robot's body. The doctor suddenly snapped out of his surprised stupor and had his Eggmobile leave the fighter-bot as it blew to bits and pieces, while Sonic was quickly dismantling other things around him.

"Uh oh, it's time to go!" Eggman cried, putting the Eggmobile into full throttle.

Super Sonic, noticing that Eggman was leaving, quickly flew over to the tunnel and began pursuing the doctor.

Not very comfortable with how close the blazing hedgehog seemed to be getting, Eggman pushed a button that forced all of the tunnel doors to close.

Although he smashed through every one, Sonic was still slowed slightly.

Finally, both exited the tunnel, and it was open fire upon the hedgehog, causing him to deter slightly so that he may crash through most of them, as others were already exploding.

It only took him moments in his super form, and then he went back to chasing the evil scientist, who was aiming for a particular ship that seemed separated from the rest.

It was long, with a strangely ice cream sandwich-shaped top where the doctor was obviously supposed to control the thing.

Sonic could feel the alarms of warning just blaring away in his head, but chose to ignore them and flew straight after Eggman. Perhaps this was his plan after all, given the panicked way he had responded... Right?

Deciding once again that it was all just another day of defeating Eggman, Sonic gave himself another chaos emerald powered boost after the retreating villain.

_===SXU===_

**Well there we go! First chapter done within like, two days! (If you're going by the time I wrote it. Uploading is something else.)**

**I decided that the style of this story would be one of those ones that explores personalities of characters. It seems to be working so far, and I don't have to give as much descriptio- I mean... Cheeseburger.**

**. . .**

**MOVING ON!**

**Now, I know I was vague at first about Shadow being alive in this fanfiction, but I do promise that all will be revealed eventually. It just can't be right now because SPOILERS! (For the story, of course. :P) And no, he isn't going to be a werehog. Sonic is only like that because he absorbed some of Dark Gaia's energy.**

**Now, in the next chapter, I do plan on doing more for Tails as well as Chris. Maybe some Cream and Cheese will be stuck in there, but I still don't have a set plan (then again, I never do. So my stories are pretty much always susceptible to sudden change while I'm writing. But I always have a general idea for the middle and end, although it's easier to write what's mostly already there. Because in this fanfiction, I'm only putting two things together, in all reality.)**

**Another quick thing before I end the note, but expect side stories full of fun!**

**I know that filler is filler, but I still find it amusing every once in a while. They're good for comedic relief before or after something BIG. Or in between the big things, so that your mind doesn't become overly depressed. (Ugh, I'm going to hate writing Chip's goodbye! D:)**

**Eh, who knows? Maybe Shadow will get caught in something humorous and make us all laugh very hard (like I did when I found out that you can MAKE HIM DANCE in Mario and Sonic at the 2012 Olympics. I was also good at that mini-game thing. :)**

**Well, that's all I've got for now!**

**See y'all later!**

**P.S. And please leave a review! I'd love to hear your opinions and what you might have noticed that I didn't. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The X Tornado was very awesome. Or at least, it was to its builder.

Tails was always proud of the special jet that both he and Chuck worked on. They had put their very hearts, hopes, and dreams into the design.

It gleamed so quickly across the sky, like a shooting star. The success was beyond what either of them had hoped, especially when the chaos emerald was easily hooked up into the system for the very first time.

To the day, Tails could still look at it and feel pride swell in his heart- Like an artist would feel about a brilliant work of art, he felt the same way about his jet.

It was _his_ work of art.

Every day the fox would double check the systems, making sure it was in tip-top shape, ready to help out Sonic, or anyone else for that matter. He'd also think of new ways to make the engine more efficient, or perhaps make land mode stronger.

However, he wasn't thinking about new ways to improve the Tornado on his way back down to the Earth's surface. Tails was worrying about something else.

Just in the same matter that Sonic had, he was feeling off about the way Eggman had showed up without any indication other than his yelling of "Handing over the world or else", and all of that jazz. (The doctor most certainly needed some new shtick.)

If Tails had learned anything in his years of fighting Eggman alongside Sonic, it was that he always had some sort of special plan.

Backstabbing was standard upon making deals, so that certainly wasn't the case. No, this was something else, and Tails was frustrated that he couldn't quite figure out what Eggman wanted.

The Tornado gave a quick shudder as it hit a draft of heavier atmosphere, and Tails quickly snapped out of his thoughts to fix it.

All it took was some realigning to get the jet back on course, and the young fox sighed in relief.

Reentry was usually much swifter and easier, but without any chaos emeralds, that wasn't exactly an available option at the time.

_"The chaos emeralds..."_

It floated across his head for a moment before Tails realized that Eggman hadn't even tried to nab any of them this time around.

Not _one_ of his robots had showed up in his usual clichéd way.

Well that was definitely suspicious. He was most often the first (or at least very close to first) who would appear on the scene of a chaos emerald's hiding place.

But not once, even when it looked like the perfect setting for him to have hidden a big bot that would soon be smashed by a certain blue blur, had Eggman shown up.

Everyone was thankful that it had made the finding much easier (save for an unforgettable moment where Cheese dove into an alligator's mouth to retrieve the pink one. The poor disgusted Chao never seemed to plan on doing it again though.)

However, it also left everybody tense.

They knew the scientist was planning _something_. He couldn't go a day without scheming up new ways to destroy Sonic, or for taking over the world (or more often than not, both.) This case was probably no different.

Tails thought on the phrasing for a moment, before changing the word "probably" to "most assuredly."

Eggman was _most assuredly_ planning something much larger. The scientist always did, and sometimes even surprised everyone with his plans.

Like the time he blocked the sun, which led to pretty much all people who were unhappy with the lack of light to buy those "miniature suns" and proceed to become brainwashed.

It was a good thing that Sonic figured out that they were no good. Otherwise... Well, the young fox didn't want to even think of otherwise, and shuddered at the thought of Eggman winning at all as he began to fly over the ocean, back towards Chris's house.

_===SXU===_

Explosions are known for being dangerous. Well, dangerous to _ordinary_ people anyway.

They rip, tear, and shred ordinary people to pieces, leaving disgusting bloody messes that are far too real for some people's tastes.

Of course, why go on about anything like this?

Because the blazing golden form of Super Sonic is pretty much completely impervious to all sorts of explosions.

Small and compact, large and very loud, you name it. Nothing can seem to touch him when Sonic has gone super, and he knows it.

Which is why he was perfectly fine with charging through every single wall put in his way when crashing into that weird ship, where Eggman had flown in.

Bursting through what appeared to be the final wall that was standing between him and that evil scientist, the hedgehog had arrived at just the right moment to see his adversary crash land.

Glass dome broken, the Eggmobile tumbled around, spilling its contents of one evil genius and two dizzy-fied robots.

Laughing at Eggman and his robots, Sonic floated there with a smug expression when the doctor looked up.

"S-sonic!" He cried in a frightened tone, then falling to his knees. His robots followed and they too took on the same pose as the scientist.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear!" He begged, hands put together and all the rest. (It looked as if he was about to be sentenced to something worse than death.)

"Just give me a chance!"

The robots were giving a similar chorus, albeit more sappy sounding.

Gazing at the evil scientist as he floated down, Sonic gave a small chuckle.

"Really Eggman? Showing _remorse_?" He laughed. "If you played nice, I wouldn't have to break all your toys!"

Everything after that seemed to happen far too quickly for poor, unready Sonic.

Eggman pulling out a large red button and calling "Gotcha!" Those odd... _things_ popping out of the floor and ceiling, and the glowing purple rings that sucked him in.

It was all too fast.

Berating himself as he floated there, staring at the maniacally laughing doctor, Sonic was disappointed in himself for not reacting as he should've.

Usually, he could react so spot on, not missing a mark. It was something he was supposed to be _good_ at.

Of course, the hedgehog struggled, pulling his arms out, or at least attempting to. All he managed to do was shift slightly in that super-tight grip those weird ring-thingies had on him.

The two robots had gasped in surprise. It was obvious that they had known no more of this than anyone else had. (Then again, when did they know much of anything?)

The evil scientist stood up proudly, taking an opportune moment to grin madly at his now captured enemy.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" He laughed loudly, in that oh-so perfect voice. "Did you really think I would _change_, simply because you had all seven Chaos Emeralds?"

Laughing once again, Eggman turned around, and pressed the button again. The Eggmobile righted itself, and the doctor climbed in.

The machine then floated gently over to a now open hole, and inserted itself there. Once situated, a metal cylindrical base rose up, lifting so that the doctor was gazing down at the golden hedgehog. (That button sure did do a lot, didn't it?)

Sonic simply glared at Eggman, not wanting to risk saying something overly clichéd like, "You'll never get away with this!" Or worse- saying something stupid. The stupid part didn't need any more help as it was, and to say that Eggman would never get away with... Whatever it was- well, that would mean that he himself knew what that crazy scientist was up to.

Oh, and now the guy in question was rubbing his hands together in a maniacal way, as yet another button rose up. It was big and red, yet diamond shaped and surrounded... By seven differently colored lights. (Pretty sure you can see a faint connection here.)

"Oh, I've waited a long time for THIS!" Eggman yelled, finger dramatically headed in a downwards motion for the button.

Why did Sonic suddenly feel as if this was going to hurt? A whole lot?

Most likely because he was right.

Yelling out in sudden agony, Sonic could feel thousands of electric pulses coursing through his body. He felt... Like the electricity was pulling something away from him, and he didn't want to let whatever it was go, so the electricity had gotten angry and started to kick and bite.

Although he had no idea what it wanted, he honestly couldn't make much of a choice as the Chaos Emeralds suddenly shot away from his body, floating around him in a complete circle.

Again with the button, the evil scientist pushed it once more. But this time, it didn't do anything on the inside of the... Floating ice-cream sandwich (you know, the delicious circle kind.)

It did something on the _outside_.

Looking out the large window on the side of the ship, Sonic watched as a large stick-like appendage that was shooting out at the bottom of the ice-cream sandwich (getting hungry?) Was beginning to open up, revealing a large four-pieced... Laser?

It sure looked like one, especially since it was pointed straight at the Earth.

A very large purple beam then shot out of it, which proved Sonic's suspicions. Although it didn't help with the electric pulses still shaking his blue body.

Hey, at least he _was_ able to be right about something after having Eggman trick him like this.

_===SXU===_

_"Thorndike's __**never**__ need to worry!"_

That was what his father said all the time. Well, he at least said it _sometimes_.

Chris was very unhappy in his predicament, and he was sure that he should be worried, contrary to what his father seemed to occasionally believe. Or might always believe; Chris could never really tell. (Well, it wasn't _his_ fault that the boy's parents weren't around that much, was it?)

Ever since Sonic had left with Tails in the X Tornado to go stop Eggman from taking over the world (again), a bitter, nasty feeling was churning around in Chris's stomach.

Usually, he could say that Sonic would be fine. That the hedgehog who totally seemed indestructible could easily fend off a flying fleet the size of a large city. He'd beaten even tougher things without even breaking a sweat!

So why wouldn't that downright _disgusting_ feeling leave the bottom of his gut? Sitting in his room, homework in front of the boy, Chris looked like he was going to chew the end of his pencil off.

Trying to distract himself from the wary feeling, Chris looked down at the papers spread across his bed, and all over an open blue folder.

Math...

Math...

Math...

Sonic was probably in trouble...

As the entire situation of getting his homework done, as well as forgetting the gnawing in his stomach, Chris let out an audible groan, and slumped backwards on his pillow.

"Chris? Are you okay?" A gentle and quiet voice asked him.

Turning in slight surprise at his already open door, the boy saw that a young rabbit and her little flying, blue friend had followed along.

"Hey Cream." He greeted her, sitting up as he did so. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Obviously, the little rabbit did not buy his statement, and gazed carefully, yet innocently at him.

"Are you sure you're okay? Chris, you look awfully stressed." She said.

Dang, for a six-year-old, she was _pret-ty_ good at reading others already. That little rabbit was going to be one heck of a girl when she grew up!

After a few moments of a small staring contest between the young boy and the young rabbit, Chris sighed in defeat.

"I'm... Worried." He admitted, gazing once again at his papers, filled with math equations and numbers.

Cream gained a confused expression.

"About what?" She asked.

Now this was getting exceedingly awkward for the boy. It wasn't that Chris didn't like to share his feelings with the others, it was just... He didn't like saying that he was _worried_ about someone he normally wouldn't have worried _about_.

Yet Chris made the mistake of looking at the ever-so innocent face of Cream the Rabbit, accompanied with Cheese the Chao's adorable kind of 'oblivious' look (although the little fellow was much smarter than he looked.)

Unable to say no to that combination, Chris smiled, thinking Cream was far too cute for her own good.

"I'm worried about Sonic." He said, already anticipating the surprised expression flashing across the rabbit's face.

"But Chris, Mr. Sonic defeats Eggman all the time! Why worry about him now?" She questioned.

"Well... That's the problem. I don't know _why_ I'm worried- I just am." Chris tried to explain. Of course, being only six years old, Cream should never get these kind of complex emotions. However, she was very good at figuring things like misplaced worry, and therefore, the young rabbit smiled calmly.

"Chris, you know how tough Sonic is! I'm sure he'll make it back just fine!" She comforted him, coming closer to place a hand on his lap. Cheese let out a, "Chao, chao!" That was likely to be of agreement.

Although it didn't do much to ease the queasy feeling in his gut, Chris smiled gratefully at the little rabbit.

She was probably right, Sonic was always doing dangerous stuff, like jumping off of cliffs, and running head-first into all sorts of crazy situations, and-

It was like the Earth ate something that didn't agree with it. A big bad burrito had wound up in the center of the Earth, and it was letting EVERYONE know.

Sudden and large shudders moaned and groaned, causing Chris's entire room (and most likely, his house), to shake violently.

Hearing Cream's sudden cry of alarm, along with Cheese's, Chris couldn't even think about letting out his own surprised sounds as he grabbed the two in a protective hug.

It lasted for quite a while, and the young boy, with his eyes shut tight, could only wonder what in the world what was happening... To the world.

And to make matters worse, his worried feeling felt like it was saying:

_"I told you so."_

_===SXU===_

**Bada-boom! I finished it! The second chapter- and HOLY COW, it took around a ****_month!?_**** I'm crazier than I thought!**

**Aw well- At least I'm satisfied with it.**

**So I was planning on going further, but at least wanted ****_something_**** to go off of for the next chapter. (This thing is taking longer than I thought. Not that I really care though. It gives me something to do.)**

**Although the reason it took a while was because I had a LOT of homework (hate that), discovered Wakfu and Tenkai Knights (no judging for that last part), Got my demo for Pokemon Alpha and Omega (YAY!), made up like, five other stories I have yet to work or improve on (but I promise not to get overly distracted), and lost my mojo for a while in the middle of the Tails part.**

**If I try writing when I'm NOT in the right mood for this specific style, it ends up with me banging my head on the keyboard as I try to think of ways to improve the chapter. (Most of the time, it's all in vain and I end up re-writing the whole thing.)**

**Well anyway, I told you I'd probably end up with Cream and Cheese! Although even I was surprised to find out that she would help Chris that way. It was originally going to be his grandfather, but I decided, "What the heck? I'll give Cream and Cheese a shot."**

**Turned out pretty fine, right?**

**Eh?**

**There are crickets chirping. Cute.**

**Anyway, thank-you to my FIRST EVER REVIEWER IN HISTORY, eggman hater! :D**

**(Confetti is thrown into air)**

**Although it was only a demand for "MOAR". . . Aw well, thanks anyway dude/dudette! I'll be sure to keep it coming, even if slowly and steadily! (Actually, never mind the steadily part. I can never really say when updates shall come, because quality over quantity!)**

**Anyhoo, stuff that's soon to come:**

**- Shadow the Hedgehog**

**- Knuckles (maybe in the next chapter, although it could be Shadow instead. We'll just have to wait and see!)**

**- Rogue the Bat**

**Oh, and real quick, I was thinking (a lot) about that thing I said in the last chapter, about side stories. I thought you guy(s) might want to know that they might not have that same "character exploration" feel. They're going to be more for fun and humor, so it won't really be necessary, ya' know? Probably still see smidgens of it, but not a whole lot.**

**There, I finally got those words out of my system! Now why is it so much easier to write a long author's note than it is to write the actual story?**

**. . .**

**Whatever! I shall leave that one to the... Whoever they are.**

**Well, that's all I've got for now!**

**See y'all later!**

**P.S. Please remember that review button! And refraining from cussing earns you bonus marshmallows! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Master Emerald. It was a very interesting jewel, to say the least.

With the power to control the other smaller Chaos Emeralds, its own natural abilities, and who knows what else, well, it obviously has become a target on more than one occasion.

Which is why Knuckles the Echidna guarded it.

Every day, the red fellow would sit by it. Watching it. Making sure _nothing_ happened to, or even _touched_ the emerald (other than the air around the two, anyway.)

It was a task set to him by what was left of his people, and he intended to make his ancestors proud.

And after having been transported to a world where he couldn't even sense the presence of that sacred jewel?

Knuckles had become severely ticked.

Well yeah, he'd already had an arguably short fuse. But being separated from the Master Emerald made him feel like he'd lost an important part of himself.

The part of him, that he had thoroughly dedicated to the large gem, binding his very life to its own.

People thought it an _obsession_. That he was going as far to believe the "lifeless" green jewel had a soul, and was even able to freely speak.

Yet, it was fairly true.

They would never understand. His connection to the Master Emerald was like the connection between Sonic and just about any of his friends. (Which everyone who decided Knuckles had an obsession, would most likely understand.)

Just as when Sonic knew just where and when his friends needed assistance- The same for Knuckles and the Emerald.

It did have a life of its own. How else could it bind with the souls of others? How else could it hear the prayers of the people who believed in its great power?

And the Master Emerald would sometimes speak to him (especially during very dire situations.) Knuckles could even describe its voice as feminine, and gentle.

But at the end of the day, you could still look at the sight of him sitting on the floating Angel Island, lying on the stairs that led to the Master Emerald, and think one thing...

Man, is this guy crazy or _what_?

So it is very reasonable, his anger issues.

Sonic gets to be a hero on a daily basis. Knuckles gets looked at like he's crazy if he ever perfectly states his life job.

_"Oh yeah, I just sit around and watch a giant, glowing green gem."_

Not to mention, those who wanted the Master Emerald for the themselves, stealing it from the special pedestal it should remain. For like, ever.

Sometimes, in the back of the echidna's mind, the crazy image of that bat lady (Rouge, wasn't it?) Walking off with a big emerald tied to her back.

The idea of her taking the jewel always brought about two things in his mind:

1. How the heck was she planning on wearing it, considering how much larger it was then herself? (And the fact that Knuckles knew she didn't want its power. And breaking it? Very bad idea.)

2. Just how was she even capable of carrying it and _flying_?

So to protect it from nutty people like her, Knuckles remained loyally by its side, only ever taking breaks to eat, take a stroll, or practice combat a short distance away. (That combat area was his and his _alone_. Trespassers often regretted ever coming there.)

Only occasionally did he go farther than where he could no longer see it. And again, that was only during dire situations.

Yet, as he sat there, on that one day when Sonic had headed into space (for reasons unknown to the echidna), he wondered if this was a dire situation.

Because the entire Earth vibrating violently, with the Master Emerald sputtering and flickering, just like a candle next to an open window, was most certainly not something that happened on a daily basis.

Whatever Sonic was doing, up there in outer space- It had messed with the Master Emerald.

Which meant that when he got back, Knuckles was going to give that blue hedgehog a piece of his mind.

* * *

><p>A reasonable thought that probably comes to mind when watching an entire planet split into pieces, is that that said planet should not be able to survive those conditions. (Nor should its life forms.)<p>

There is an atmosphere surrounding the Earth. Shouldn't it have disappeared, thus leaving everything to be burnt into a crisp by the sun?

Or the fact that gravity probably shouldn't have existed anymore, since people could look down through the gaping canyons that led to a now floating core. Which was supposed to be the center of the Earth.

Yet, nothing of the sort happened.

The atmosphere remained intact, and gravity was most certainly still present. Not even the oxygen seemed to plan on leaving anytime soon.

Scientists probably got confused during this time, but Eggman knew better.

He'd seen the impossible things that the Chaos Emeralds could do, and this was just one small thing. He knew better than to question their powers and try to decode them.

All he ever really wanted from them was what he knew they could give, and splitting apart the planet was just part of what his plan. (This plan in particular.)

As he watched the different continents separate farther apart, Eggman grinned proudly when he saw a large purple form of energy rise up from the very top.

It was huge, standing over the pieces of the Earth like it was standing over a counter at a bar.

This. This is what Eggman had wanted, and now, it was there. Waiting for him to gather its energy, and convert it into whatever he pleased.

However, he failed to notice something _very _interesting going on, right in front of his face. (Then again, how _does_ he see through that mustache of his?)

* * *

><p>When you become a hero of any kind, pain is something one simply must get used to.<p>

You will be punched, kicked, zapped, burned, scratched, sliced , poisoned, and even _bitten_ sometimes. (There are still more things which could happen, but that is coming off track.)

Sonic? He was fairly used to almost all of these kinds of injuries, and hardly noticed the minor ones anymore.

However, he wasn't very used to _this_ kind of pain.

Racking his entire body, he was past the feeling of being shocked. Now it was very different feeling, and it hurt.

A lot.

Not really sure what was happening, Sonic could only make grunting noises as his body… Did whatever it was doing.

Well, he could also think about how much he disliked Eggman for this, but that was about it.

But on the bright side, the two watching robots could watch as he was lowered down to the deck of Eggman's spaceship.

Peeking around the side of the pillar where the doctor was gazing with interest at the planet, they gasped as Sonic suddenly arched his body, it changing color temporarily every time he did, until the coat randomly stayed the same dark shade of grayish blue.

He remained that way for a few moments, until suddenly the hedgehog gripped onto his head in what appeared to be pain.

Fur (er, more and fluffier fur than he already had) suddenly sprouted and grew all over his gray body, and Decoe and Bocoe were grateful they couldn't see his face, which was contorted up as Sonic twitched uncomfortably.

"What do you think is happening?" Asked Decoe, clearly frightened by Sonic's sudden change in appearance.

"I am not sure. Perhaps it has to do with the Chaos Emeralds changing color?" The other bot suggested, pointing at the gems that were hardly floating anymore (the only thing keeping them up was probably the weapon, which was still firing a steady stream of purple energy at the Earth.)

Their musings were suddenly interrupted, as the clearly larger hedgehog in front of them (seriously, when did he get bigger?) Slapped the glowing floor beneath him.

The white gloves he always wore suddenly burst into shreds as Sonic's hand grew larger, with white fur growing around his wrist, and claws extended from his fingertips. (Which started to scratch at the floor beneath them. Even when he isn't aware of it, that Sonic can mess up something of Eggman's.)

His skin suddenly changed to a shade of pale blue (or maybe it was just pale; the lighting in that room was _terrible_) and even the tips of his head spines became colored white. (On the fluffy fur, of course.)

Finally, Sonic began to gnash his teeth together, and just barely turned enough for the two bots to see that fangs were stretching out of his mouth, as he began to grind them as hard as possible.

Once the teeth has finished, his transformation was left completed, sparks of purple lightning still dancing around him.

Still unable to bear it all, Sonic then let out a loud roar, which caused Decoe and Bocoe to jump behind their safe little corner, as they gazed at the frightening scene of the hedgehog's new form.

As the roar died off, so did the machine's power, and the Chaos Emeralds were dropped rudely to the floor around Sonic (who does that to gems with the kind of power that they have?)

The doctor began to laugh loudly, as the large beast that was standing on top of the world (in one of the most literal senses ever), started to stand at its full height. Which was very high.

"It's just as the Gaia manuscripts foretold!" The doctor cried.

"Now I just need to find a way to harvest its energy, and soon, Eggman land will finally come to be!"

Ignoring the fact that Eggman had freed this… Thing, without a plan for holding it, Sonic turned around, still panting and smoking from his change.

"You'll, never get away with this, Eggman." He huffed out, in a deep and gruff voice. There was still a highly irritating buzzing in his ears, which didn't really help him to hear his own voice.

Upon seeing the hedgehog's new look of a permanent glare, white belly, claws, teeth, and somehow, _cleats_ (should you even question how they appeared?) The doctor let out a large bellow of laughter.

"That's a good look for you, Sonic!" He chuckled (which can be said otherwise for the still cowering robots.)

"It's _festive!_ So long!"

Pushing that button which did so much, a new non-broken dome appeared over Eggman's Eggmobile.

And the giant window behind the hedgehog opened as well.

In his surprise, Sonic grabbed a small ledge that happened to be in front of him, with a small hope that he would be able to keep from flying out.

Yet he could not hold his own against the pull coming from outside (not that the two robots were doing much better. They just barely held onto the edge of Eggman's metal pillar.)

So out he flew, along with the seven Chaos Emeralds, all colored black in a similar way to the starry sky above.

Yelling as he fell, Sonic eventually lost his consciousness during the long fall, and the mighty looking beast at the top of the world burst into a large menacing cloud, that began to cover the planet.

* * *

><p><strong>Done and DONE. This chapter is probably my least favorite-ish (I'll probably end up making even worse. But hey, I've finally figured out the line-break tool! :D Unless it doesn't show for you guys.)<br>**

**I just had a really hard time describing Sonic's transformation, and it really contradicted with my flow.**

**Then other stuff happened, like I lost the other computer I was using to write on (thus the loss of many of my not-yet posted fanfics that I was working on) and my homework schedule SUCKS. (I'm not going to go over it though, since I'll probably end up raging for a few paragraphs.)**

**So if someone was waiting impatiently for a while, I do apologize for these silly little delays. (At least it didn't extend much farther than a month, right?)**

**So at first, I **_**was**_ **writing about Shadow, but… It took some crazy turns that caused me to think:**

_**"Wait... What?"**_

**So I switched to Knuckles to find out if that would work any better. It did. :)**

**And just in case you're wondering, here's the idea of what went down.**

**Shadow is walking around Spagonia and thinking, suddenly gets pulled into a Western style building by a very kind cowgirl (this is where it started going wonky), and then cue the overly done descriptions. (I'm an artist that hates when people don't know the setting I've envisioned, and that's why I tend to avoid the describing factor.)**

**I still plan on doing some Shadow the hedgehog development and all that, so you might have just gotten a spoiler. Or I will totally trash this idea and you can just laugh at the thought of him being forced to sit with an odd little family for a quick meal.**

**I suppose this is also a good time to mention that a few (minor) oc's will be appearing, since I know some people tend to dislike those. But as they are **_**not**_ **the main focus of the story, and will not be overpowered somehow, or anything like that.**

**They are going to be for some development in other **_**main**_ **characters, and will have some interesting characterizations, along with back-stories occasionally. (Just a little heads up! :)**

**So all in all, that's all I have for the story infomations! (Intended misspelling is intended. :P)**

**But I **_**did**_ **look at the cutscenes for both new Sonic Boom games, and have seen the first four episodes for the series as well.**

**I gotta say, it wasn't that bad! The characterizations were solid, and it made me realize a few things about some of the characters we've known about for so long. (But that's something you'll find out another time!)**

**Since that's all I've got for now...**

**See y'all later! :D**

**P.S. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! You guys are great!**

**(And speaking of which, please remember to review! It makes imaginary marshmallows all the more delicious!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Someone may fall from a high place for a number of reasons.

One of them may be because they happen to be a skydiver, and are simply doing what they enjoy.

Or maybe they are bungee jumping, with a long cord tied to their back.

Another reason could be because the person accidentally fell from a cliff (which would probably lead to their demise as they reached the bottom), or off of something else. Like a stair that happens to be very steep.

If you happened to be like Sonic, then you would probably be falling down from the height of space, because an evil scientist dumped you from there.

It doesn't happen very often, yet Sonic just _managed _somehow.

He was becoming more and more uncomfortably close to the ground, as he began to regain his consciousness.

Letting out a couple of groans of pain, his eyes gently flickered open… To find that he was being suspended above the ground at about the height of one mile. (Another uncommon thing to happen when falling from the sky.)

Looking at the green sphere of energy around him (still entirely unaware of his new form), he let out a,

"What?"

To voice his thoughts on the situation.

Floating there for a few moments more, the sphere then suddenly disappeared, and let gravity take control of the situation.

It's a common and simple rule.

If there is gravity pulling on something, that object should head in the direction of that pull.

And for Sonic at the moment, that was down.

Proven by his rapid speeding towards the ground, Sonic was yelling very loudly as he and the black Chaos Emeralds all headed for the grassy terrain below.

With a loud crash, the dust cleared to show that the transformed hedgehog had managed to lodge his entire face within the ground.

Sitting there for a few moments, he simply started to regain his bearings. (Being unconscious while falling from the sky has to have a _few_ effects afterwards.)

Of course, the best place to try and think isn't always with your head halfway submerged in dirt.

So with that fact floating through the air, Sonic began to squirm slightly, pushing a few times on the Earth with his large clawed hands.

Finally, after a few times of twisting around (it's lefty loosey, right?) His head popped out of the ground, leaving a small hole where he had been.

Grunting as he rubbed his some-what sore head, the hedgehog began to gaze around.

"What the heck is goin' on?" He questioned, looking at his surroundings.

A white windmill, rocks, and grass all lining the cliff he stood upon as the sun rose from a distance over the vast ocean.

Eventually, as Sonic's eyes were glancing at the black emeralds around him (he most certainly would gather those up), his gaze landed upon a small pink form nearby.

It was most certainly a creature of sorts, as it had a head, body, and oddly enough, small fairy-like wings. But it wasn't moving.

So walking over, the hedgehog picked it up, shaking it slightly in an attempt to make the little fellow open its eyes.

"Hey!" Sonic tried, poking the creature in the side.

"I can't…" The creature mumbled. "Eat… Eat, another bite…"

"Hey, pull yourself _together!_" Sonic said, his voice raising a bit as he shook the creature once again.

Finally, the creature's yellow eyes opened, as it shook its own head.

Now, think carefully about this.

You are waking up to find yourself hanging upside down. In the grip of a creature that has fangs, claws, and a very menacing glare.

What are you most likely to do?

Probably the same thing this little creature did, which was give a sharp kick to his 'captor's' nose, then proceed to run behind a nearby rock.

"D-don't eat me! I taste bad!" It cried fearfully in a male voice (if just barely), peeking carefully around its little safe haven of a small rock that was open on all other sides.

Giving his nose a couple of rubs (that little guy kicked better than he looked, with those adorable tiny white paws), Sonic looked over to where the creature was attempting to hide.

Expression remaining calm, he called over:

"You okay? Nothing broken?" In a friendly tone (or as friendly as his gruff voice would allow. He simply blamed that on not drinking anything for the last few hours along with being electrocuted though.)

The creature's expression calmed. Seeing as he _wasn't_ being hunted as some sort of meal, he started flapping the small wings on its back and fluttered over.

"Oh, I'm okay." He confirmed. "Thanks for asking, Mister Monster-Guy!"

"Mister… Monster-Guy?" Sonic looked around, then down at himself, and found that, to his surprise, he had indeed changed drastically.

Seeing the fur, long arms, CLAWS of all of things, along with extremely spiky cleats, he had to admit that he was _probably_ very scary looking. (And he could only imagine what had happened to his face.)

"Looks like things have gotten pretty ugly." He said, putting a thoughtful claw to his chin.

The small creature began to fly around in a couple of circles around the hedgehog.

"Yeah! Just look at those teeth! And those claws!" The pink and white creature agreed (and confirming that Sonic would need a mirror _very_ soon.)

"So what's your name, anyway?" He asked the hedgehog.

Giving a hulky thumbs up, Sonic gave a fangy grin. (That was most likely a bit frightening.)

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He answered. "And you are?"

Putting a finger to his forehead, the creature gave a pronounced, "Hmmmmm", for a good long while, before gasping in surprise.

Dropping down to the ground, he began to run around in circles.

"Aaaaaaah! I don't know!"

He stopped suddenly, with small white fists to the sides of his head.

"I can't remember!"

"What!? You've forgotten your own name?" Sonic asked, gazing down at the little creature as it banged its head in an attempt to knock the memories back.

After this failed, he frowned.

"Yep. All I remember is something falling out of the sky…"

He jumped up and fell back down upon his stomach.

"... And then everything going ALL white! Then, nothing! I can't remember a thing past that!" He finished, spinning around in a dizzy erratic shape.

"_Aw crud."_ Sonic thought, remembering that he himself had just finished descending from the sky. Right before meeting this little guy, who couldn't remember anything after something _falling from the sky._

"Did I fall on him?..." Sonic muttered to himself, watching the creature fly about, asking questions such as:

"Oh man, what will I do?"

"What CAN I do?"

"Where do I go from here!?"

Until he finished with…

"What'll I- Oof. I'm hungry."

And fell down, to where Sonic let him fall into an outstretched hand.

"Hey, don't worry little guy!" He grinned. "I'll help you get your memories back!"

Almost instantly, the small pink creature's features brightened, and he began to fly once more.

"You really mean it?"

The hedgehog gave another fangy grin.

"You bet!" He replied. "I'm sure that we'll only have to take a look around to find someone who knows you."

Hey, if he had landed on the guy here, then it was more than likely that some form of family or friends were nearby.

"Oh, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" The creature cried, giving Sonic a small hug.

The two then laughed happily at a newfound friendship, and gave one another a high five. It looked rather humorous though, given the size of Sonic's enlarged hands and the small being's own tiny paws.

The sun finally came into view, and began to warm the lands instantly.

Sonic looked out over the sea at it, and was suddenly struck with an odd feeling as the sun's rays flashed over him.

Clenching his fists and tensing up for a moment, a light washed over the hedgehog.

The creature next to him watched curiously, and shielded his eyes as the light came and faded away. Opening his eyes once again, he gasped in surprise.

"Woah!" He said, flying in circles around the now brightly colored hedgehog.

Sonic was looking over himself, surprised that he was back to his normal self.

His old blue color, tan stomach, and even his gloves and shoes had returned to normal.

Well he wasn't going to complain, but he still had to wonder…

What the heck was going on?

* * *

><p>The vibrations had finally stopped.<p>

Letting go of the small rabbit and her Chao friend, Chris let out a huge sigh.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked, looking over at Cream and Cheese.

The two were clearly shaken, but no physical harm seemed to have befallen them.

So they shook their heads to show that they were fine.

"We're okay Chris. What about you?"

The boy looked down for a moment.

The feeling in his gut had definitely loosened greatly, but something was telling him that everything _still _wasn't completely 'okay.'

"I'm fine." He eventually answered, not making eye contact with the two standing in front of his bed.

Cream, noticing Chris's attitude, frowned and was about to ask him if he was sure he was "fine", but was stopped by a small knocking on the already open door.

"Master Chris? Are you and your friends alright?" The Japanese accented voice questioned.

"Yeah, we're okay Mr. Tanaka." Chris replied, waving over at him.

The butler gave a sigh of relief, and Cream's mother became visible behind him.

"Cream, are you okay?" She asked.

As the rabbit began running over to give her mom a hug and reply, Chris decided that it was most likely a good time to go find his grandfather and tell him he was alright before he came along and asked. (The question had long since become repetitive.)

Having a few moments to himself as he walked around the large mansion, the boy began to wonder what could have made the world shake so violently like that in the first place.

It was probably Eggman… But what about Sonic? Did he make it out okay?

The feeling of worry was starting to come back, and Chris simply groaned at it.

"Why the long face, Chris? Did you eat some of Ella's super spicy chilli again?"

Blinking in surprise, Chris realized that he had already reached the destination of his grandfather's lab.

"Oh, it's nothing grandpa. I just came down to see if you were okay after that earthquake." He elaborated.

His grandfather tilted his head in confusion.

"What earthquake?" The man asked, scratching his head with a screwdriver as he sat at a metal table with an odd device sitting in front of him.

"The one that just… Never mind." Chris sighed.

In the midst of it all, the boy had forgotten that the lab had been built in a way that wouldn't allow things to be easily shaken around. (It also doubled as a safe house for natural disasters!)

A loud roar of an engine was suddenly heard, and the two knew it was Tail's arriving once again.

"_I wonder it Sonic is with him!"_ Chris thought excitedly, already rushing upstairs to the outside.

When he approached the X-Tornado that was in front of the usual spot of the garage, Tails was sitting on top of it, fiddling with something or other. Amy was standing nearby, seemingly talking with the fox.

Noticing the boy as he came closer, Tails smiled and waved.

"Hey Chris! What's up?" He asked, Amy looking over herself in recognition.

"Um…" Chris gazed at the top of the roof, and around.

"Do either of you know where Sonic is?" He asked.

Both shrugged.

"I honestly would have thought Sonic would've been back before me, considering he had all of the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said. "But I suppose he could have gotten sidetracked or held up by something else."

Well that was odd to Chris, but he agreed that the blue hedgehog could get caught up in sightseeing or something other.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked Amy. She giggled slightly.

"The same reason you were!" She answered lightly, rubbing the back of her head. "But then Tails asked me if I thought that Eggman was acting suspicious, and I told him about the earthquake."

The fox nodded.

"I was working on fixing up the Tornado so that we could take a look around and see if there was any serious damage done." He said. "Reentry was a little tougher on it then I thought it would be, but there aren't any major problems."

"Ah." Chris nodded in understanding, figuring that if there _was_ trouble out in the city, the X-Tornado in its land form was a good heavy lifting machine that could deal with large pieces of rubble, or other large objects that could have fallen over. (He already knew that his room was going to need a little picking up now, but fortunately, it wasn't too bad.)

"Can I come, just in case we see Sonic?" He asked, looking up hopefully.

Giving a happy grin and a thumbs up, Tails replied,

"Sure! Just let me finish up with the repairs, and we'll be good to go!"

For a few moments, the three simply sat in silence, each wondering what Eggman had done this time, and whether or not they should be very worried.

"Chris! Tails, Amy!"

The sudden and panicked voice called out, and the trio looked over to see Chris's grandfather running over.

Stopping in front of them and panting heavily, he pointed towards the house.

"Quickly, you have to come see this!"

"Why, what is it Chuck?" Tails questioned from the top of the Tornado, standing up after a long time of leaning on his knees.

"Just come look!" Chuck said impatiently, grabbing his grandson's arm and running back to the house.

The other two shrugged and quickly followed.

When they did come inside, they were led to the living room where Ella, Tanaka, Cream, Cheese, and Cream's mother were already watching the television with shocked faces.

"Oh my, this is just terrible!" Ella cried, putting a hand over her mouth.

Interest now peaked, the one's who had not seen whatever it was, looked at the screen as well.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement. (A very big one.)

On the screen was helicopter views of what had happened in various places all over the world, showing large gaps the size of canyons in the ground. They stretched for miles, and there were even a few shots of some places where an odd purple energy was flowing out.

"**No one is sure what has caused this phenomenon, and many scientists are baffled by the lack of reaction to the Earth itself."** The usual female reporter reported, going on about something that has already been talked about.

"**But it is advised that everyone remains far away from the edges of these cracks in the Earth, and even further away from the odd energy coming from them."**

The reporter continued on about certain safety measures being taken, but everyone's minds were elsewhere.

Just what was Eggman up to, and what in the world was wrong with the world?

* * *

><p><strong>GAAAAAAH, THIS WAS SO SLOOOOW FOR ME TO WRITE.<strong>

**That first part took like, forever! (Actually, about an entire month. :P) But I finally got past it, and boy am I glad. It gets boring to just rewrite a cutscene. (I tried to be as original as possible when doing it, but what happened was what happened.)**

**And I have now come to the conclusion that I'll have more opportunity to have fun like I did in the second part after I get past the first major blocks of the game story parts.**

**Not really that much to say about the next chapter, other than maybe Rouge will appear. And I'm sure that we all know that the consecutive Sonic cutscene will take place. :)**

**And now that I remember it, a certain review by a guest needs to have some attention as I explain something. (Thank you to whoever wrote it for covering up the curse too.)**

**It is about Shadow being herded off to the side after being asked by Maria to protect the Earth.**

**If this is concerning the fanfiction and me holding off on it, then I will say that I apologize that we haven't seen him sooner. I can't wait to add Shadow in, but can't figure out how to introduce his part. But he will be playing a fairly major role (maybe even in a way you won't see coming), and will be helping to defend the world.**

**But if your comment has to do with the show cutting him, then I kind of agree. Why'd they get rid of a guy that was **_**supposed to be protecting the EARTH**_**, until the next part where the Earth wasn't even reachable?**

**. . .**

**Anyway, so, who else is happy that a Sonic Unleashed 2 is getting close to, or maybe even IS confirmed!?**

**I see… About three hands raised. Everyone else is booing. _Thaaaanks_…**

**Aw well, the mentioning of it is what got me started on writing on this anyway. (And now you know. ;)**

**So all in all, thanks to all that have reviewed during the last chapter! And before that too. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :D**

**So go enjoy those imaginary marshmallows I promised you! You've earned them.**

**Oh, and other people, please remember to review! It makes me feel fuzzy to know that you cared enough to write a response (even if it is one about **_**not **_**liking the story. :P)**

**So at the end of the chapter, I have a satisfied feeling, the new Super Smash Bros. (YEEEEEEES!), a fractured toe that doesn't hurt (just your general weirdness), a birthday to soon celebrate (yay!), and the daunting realization that soon, I'll have to post another chapter that I don't really know how to begin. (. . .)**

**Hm. Should probably get started on that soon, or something.**

**Anyway, I don't have anything else to say right now, so…**

**See y'all later!**

**P.S. And again, please review! It just helps. :)**


End file.
